I Couldn't Say No To This
by KBtheLovebird3
Summary: An interpretation of the Hamilton/Reynolds Affair; Alexander and Maria Reynolds have a love affair.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HAMILTON. ALL RIGHTS GO TO LIN MANUEL MIRANDA AND ANYONE ELSE WHO MIGHT OWN HAMILTON. I just simply create fanfics. (Speaking of, this is my very first one!) Let's see how it goes! This fanfic is about the Hamilton/Reynolds Affair. The POV switches from Hamilton to Maria, and vice versa; telling both sides of the story. The story can be graphic at some points, but not too gruesome. This is my interpretation of what happened:**

Chapter 1- Means to Go On

Maria's POV

I came to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. James was in a bad mood (which was never good), so I decided to cook his favorite. Our relationship was not like most; instead of showering me with love and kissed, it was hurt and pain. He never thought of anyone but himself. We never acted as husband and wife. We even had separate bedrooms; even though most of the time I slept in his bed to fulfill his "desires". I wish things were different, I wish that he actually loved me.

I walked over to him, nervous about what he would do. "What do you want woman?" he asked. Terrified, I silently replied, "It's time for dinner, James. I cooked your favorite tonight." He sat at the table, and looked down at the plate. Disgusted, he threw the plate across the room. "YOU STUPID WENCH! I THOUGHT YOU COOKED MY FAVORITE; IT DOESN'T TASTE LIKE IT!" He started walking over to me, and I prayed that he would show me mercy. "I'm so sorry James. It's all my fault! I-I-I'll do better, I promi-" SLAP! He hit me across the face, I felt my cheek grow hot, and red. He hit me again, but this time he punched me. I felt a hand go to my throat; I suddenly could not breathe. "SHUT UP WOMAN! I don't want to hear your excuses!", he yelled in my ear. A few seconds later, he let go of my neck, and I let air fill my lungs. "Please James," I begged. "is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?" He looked up and smirked at me.

 _Stupid!_ I thought to myself. _Why on earth would you say that Maria?! You know what he's going to do next! If you get pregnant, remember that it's your fault. "_ Actually Maria," he said, "there is something you can do to make it better." _Oh no._ Tears streaming down my face, I felt his tight grip on my arm. He all but dragged me into his room, and pushed me on the bed. "If dinner won't please me, this certainly will" he said. Sobbing and whimpering, I prayed that God would show me mercy and spare me from the hours to come.

 _He's gone._ I woke up in an empty bed. James was gone, not that I was complaining. I went to the kitchen and found a letter on the table. _By the time I come home next week, you better be out this house, wench. Go live on the street, that is until you learn how to cook dinner properly._ I'm not surprised. This isn't the first time he's done this. I can survive this. In the meantime, I'll need some money to live off of. _Hey, Alexander Hamilton lives a few blocks away,_ I thought to myself. _Hopefully he'll help me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I Don't Say No

Alexander's POV

 _I really need a break. I should have gone with my family,_ I thought to myself. My Eliza and Angelica took our children on a visit upstate to their father. They invited me to go, but I had to decline. I've been working tirelessly to get my plan through Congress. If I don't then I lose my job. I haven't slept in a full week; I've been up day and night writing and writing. At this moment, I had to stop. I was too tired. Right as I was about to go to bed, I heard a knock on my door.

"Hello" said a scared, yet seductive voice. Politely, I replied "Good evening, Miss. What can I do for you?" By the way she was shaking, something tells me that she had been abused by someone. "M-M-Mr. Hamilton, Sir, I'm sorry that I'm bothering you at your own house. But my husband has kicked me out of our house, and has left me to the streets. I was, um, wondering if you could possibly loan me some money until he lets me back in?"

Her eyes were so… hopeful and desperate. I don't know what it was, but something about her reminded me of my dearest Eliza. She looked so... helpless; I hate so say it, but it was actually pretty sexy. So I decided to help her out. "What's your name, Miss?" "It's Maria Reynolds, Sir." I went to my room and opened the dresser. I opened my sock drawer, and got out $30. I went back to the door, and gave her the money. "Here's thirty bucks. I think this should hold you for a while. If you need more, just come back." She gave me the biggest smile; something tells me that she hasn't smiled in years. "Thank you so much, Mr. Hamilton! I'll pay you back someday, I promise." She took a deep breath, and asked me one more favor. "I have to go get my stuff before he comes home next week. It's almost midnight, do think that you could escort me home?" "Of course Mrs. Reynolds" I replied.

As I was walking her home, I started thinking about her. _Control yourself_ , I thought. _Fight your tomcat instincts; you have to say no to this._ I know that I shouldn't, but I want her. It's so wrong. Both of us are married, but unlike James Reynolds, I love my wife. I have to be faithful, I can't hurt my Eliza like this. She's too good for this world, too pure.

We arrived at Maria's house. "Thank you, Sir," she replied. "Please come in. I want to give you something to show my appreciation." _Why is she blushing? Her face is bright red._ She grabbed me by the arm, and led me to her bedroom. Removing her bright red dress, she sat down in only her corset and undergarments. _Oh no._ She opened her legs and spread them into a full split. She had the most seductive look on her face. "Stay?" she whispered. "Hey…" I said. I climbed onto her, and we embraced each other between the sheets. _This is my kind of break,_ I thought.

I didn't say no to this. I _couldn't_ say no to this.


	3. This Endeavor

**So I know the first two chapters are kinda short, but I promise, they will start to get longer. If you have any feedback, please tell me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- This Endeavor

Maria's POV

I woke up in my own bed, but there was another man in it. _What the hell happened last night?_ I look over to the other side of the bed, and see one Alexander Hamilton. _Oh, right._ I remember. _I seduced him last night._ It's a good thing he's not awake, otherwise he might have hit me for sleeping with him. To lighten his mood for when he wakes up, I decided to cook him breakfast.

 _What if he's angry? How could he not be? You guys HAD SEX LAST NIGHT, and it's all your fault._ _HE IS A MARRIED MAN, and more important than that, he's A FREAKING POLITICIAN. If word of this gets out, BOTH of you will be destroyed. More importantly, JAMES WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU. But at the same time, it was amazing._ My face turned a bright red, and I had a smile on my face. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Ever since I married James, I never thought that I would smile again. But I was wrong; Alexander just might keep me smiling.

Alexander's POV

 _What the hell happened?_ As sunlight breaks through the window, I have flashbacks from last night. _No. I would never do that to Eliza. I love her too much._ I see the red dress on the floor, and realize that it wasn't a dream. I slept with Maria Reynolds. In her own house. All I can think about is my Eliza, and how I betrayed her. I could smell food coming from downstairs, so I decided to get up.

"Mr. Hamilton, Sir. Good morning." She spoke as if there was nothing wrong. There wasn't the slightest amount of guilt or anger in her voice. "I hope that you're hungry, I made breakfast." I became enraged right away. "Breakfast? BREAKFAST? Last night you and I had sex, committing ADULTERY, and your biggest concern is FREAKING BREAKFAST?" I immediately regret yelling, because she looked like she would burst into tears any moment. "I''m sorry, sir. I just thought that if you had breakfast, you wouldn't be as mad. I-I'm so so sorry please don't slap me until I fall!" There were tears in the corners of her eyes. My curiosity got the best of me. "Hit you? Why would I ever hit you? I mean I'm upset, but I would never hit a lady." My voice softened, it seemed like the last thing she needed was someone yelling at her.

Maria's POV

 _I could have sworn he was going to hit me. He looked so angry._ I watched as his face grew curious. "Hit you? Why would I ever hit you? I mean I'm upset but I would never hit a lady." I was confused for a moment. _Why isn't he going to hit me?_ "I got you into my bed. I caused you to cheat on your wife. If word gets out, your reputation will be ruined. You have every reason to hit me. If it were him, James would whip me for this." _OH BLOODY HELL._ I instantly regret saying that. "Never mind. Forget what I just said." _Please don't ask any questions, I don't like to talk about it. He's done much worse than hit me._

Alexander's POV

 _Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_ "What did you just say? Did you say that he hits you?" With tears streaming down her face, she nodded. She sat down, and began to tell her story. "When we first met, James was a gentleman. We used to take long walks at night, and he always told me he loved me. After a year of what seemed like a wonderful marriage, he said he wanted a child. Shortly after, I became pregnant, James was ecstatic. But I soon had a miscarriage, and he has hated me since. When I told him, he slapped me to the ground. He said that I was a 'useless bitch', and that the only things I would be useful for were cooking and bed." She let out a dry laugh. "He hates my cooking, so he really only uses me for his own desires." Her voice broke. "He hits me whenever I do something wrong, which is often. If I make him really mad, he takes his belt and beats me with the buckle. There are marks all over my arms and nights when he's drunk are the worst. I lie in my bed when he comes in. He tells me that I'm his personal whore. He climbs on top of me and holds me down. If I struggle, he threatens to kill me. I have to lay there and let it happen."

I could not believe my ears. I put my hand on hers. "I'm so sorry Maria." She stands up to clean the dishes. "It's fine, I'm used to it. Yesterday was the first time in a long time I've been truly happy. I guess I just needed true affection." I realize where she's going with this."Maria, I'm married." I say. "So am I." she says, "Please, I need this. I need you."

I scoop her up in my arms, and we go back upstairs.


End file.
